Film cameras take image information (photos) on film, and tape-based camcorders take video information (moving pictures) on a recording medium such as VHS video tapes. Recent years have seen audio-visual (AV) appliances rapidly digitalizing, and digital still cameras and digital camcorders use digital recording media including secure digital (SD) cards. Furthermore, the digitalized equipment uses different techniques to output recorded video and picture information.
When a user uses a film camera, the only approach to obtain finished photos is to have the film developed. Concurrently, a digital still camera can transfer recorded image data and save the data (hereinafter referred to as transfer and save) to recording apparatuses, including a personal computer and a hard disc drive (HDD) recorder, via a digital recording medium such as an SD card and a cable such as a universal serial bus (USB) cord. The digital still camera can also transfer recorded image data and display the data (hereinafter referred to as transfer and display) on a displaying apparatus such as a TV or a projector.
Via the SD card or the cable, a digital video camera can transfer and save the video and the picture data to a recorder or can transfer and display the video and the picture data on a TV.
As a technique to transfer the video and the picture data, the AV appliances utilize the wireless data transfer on Bluetooth or a wireless LAN. With a use of such a technique, more and more digital still cameras and digital camcorders with wireless LAN capabilities are on the market.
On the other hand, some wireless communications apparatuses, such as a notebook personal computer (PC), use a technique (See Patent Literature 1) to detect a motion of the wireless communications apparatus working as a source of data transmission, and suspend the data transmission when the wireless communications apparatus moves. In addition, the technique disclosed in PL 1 can suspend the data transfer only when the quality of service in wireless communications is poor, while the technique can continue the data transfer when the quality of service in wireless communications is good.
Hence the wireless communications apparatus disclosed in PL 1 suspends the wireless communication while transmitting data in the wireless data transfer. This makes possible preventing a failure of the file system of a recording apparatus at the destinations of the data.